


Him & I

by littlepil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepil/pseuds/littlepil
Summary: Chanyeol was not expecting the night to turn out like this but as his father would say, you just need to take a deep breath and go with it til the end.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	Him & I

Sehun sighs, arms crossed on his chest, eyes exploring the room that it was even smaller than the station itself. It has been almost 20 minutes since they left him there, he stands up and is about to protest when the door opens and two men get inside.

"Well, finally _officers._ I was getting bored in here all by myself"

"Get back to the chair" the tallest said in command.

clicks his tongue "Yes, sir!"

"Allright, Mr. Lee, our superiors are going to do the actual interrogation. This is just a warm up, there’s no reason to be nervous. So please tell me, what were you doing last night at Mr. Richard’s house?” the brunette speaks softly, arranging the papers on the table

“Oh I’d love to warm things up with you officer-” he gets closer to read the tag “Kim, can I call you Jongin?” Sehun says with a grin, the younger officer blushes slightly 

“No. Sit back and answer the question” the other officers says seriously, Sehun looks at him

“All right officer… Loey?” scoffs

“What’s so funny Mr.Oh- Mr.Lee?”

raises his hands in surrender and settles in the chair “I just think it’s a strange name. What were your parents thinking?”

Loey hits the table, Jongin flinches and looks at his partner “Enough of games, answer the question”

rolls eyes “Fine. What was the question again?” both pair of eyes looking at the brunette who clears his throat

“What were you doing at Mr. Richard's house last night?”

"Who the fuck is Mr. Richard?"

"The man you-"

"Ooh, you mean _'bigoldgoodaddy' ?_ What a pathetic name" chuckles "He invited me"

nods "Were you two…"

scoffs "Yeah, in his dreams"

"Why were you in his house?"

"Because he invited me. He wanted to _play_ "

"Ah- so… you two…"

"What?"

"Well, I'm guessing you and Mr. Richard…"

"We what?" 

Jongin looks at Loey, who didn't take his eyes from the black haired,for help but gets ignored "Uh- well- you know"

"Oooh, you mean if we fucked?"

"N-No!. I mean yeah but-"

"Why so nervous officer Kim? Does the thought of me getting fucked do something to you?"

the brunette decided to ignore the question but his cheeks were full red "Did you or didn't you?"

clicks his tongue "He wanted but I didn't"

"Ah, s-so he forced you, that's why- Stop that!" Sehun laugh, Jongin sighs "Please answer the que-question"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Loey finally speaks looking at his partner, the brunette shakes his head

"N-Nothing!" he seats properly and looks back at the youngest on the room, trying to stay calm "The question Mr. Lee, I know- HEY I SAID STOP THAT" he yells dragging his chair back, Loey sighs in annoyance

"You got a little excited there, don't you officer Kim?" Sehun says with a smirk.

With an even more red face Jongin quickly takes both hands to his crotch, Loey looks at them and stands up "That 's it. I'm sick of your fucking games. Get the fuck up" he commands pointing a finger to Sehun’s face who just keeps laughing

"Don't be jealous Loey, I can play with you too if you want to"

He decided that he was already too patient with this person and now he had enough. He grabbed the black haired by the shoulders and forced him to lean on the table while putting the handcuffs on

"Ooh okay I like this game better"

"Shut the fuck up. I'm taking him to a celd" he spoke looking at the tanned guy who looks up shyly

"B-But we can't. Our superiors-"

"They can come and find him. It’s not that hard”

"B-But Loey, our instructions"

"Our instructions were to interrogate him and you did everything but that" he spoke in a serious tone, Jongin looks down "You stay here and wait for the others" he said grabbing Sehun by the arm and pushing him outside the room.

"You are being a little rough here _Loey_ "

"Shut up and keep walking"

sighs "Can I at least go to the bathroom?" he said loud enough for anybody there to hear, Chanyeol looked around and nodded.

He led the 'prisoner' through the hall, when they got to the door he looked back to make sure no one followed them, luckily the cameras didn’t have vision in that area.

“Okay, I think we clear” the tallest spoke while taking off the handcuffs and opening the door “Let’s go”

The couple ran to their car quickly checking for the last time that no one was around, Chanyeol started the engine and it was as fast as he could until they were in a place quite far from the station.

Sehun turned on the radio and passes the cigarette to his boyfriend, he chuckles “So, Loey huh?”

"Shut up, Mr.Lee what the fuck”

the black haired laughs “Hey, it was the first thing that I could think on” he looks through the window the sun is just starting to come out and there’s a few cars in the road “It was really fun”

“Babe you got caught”

“And now I’m out, what’s the issue?” rolls eyes, Chanyeol laughs and looks at the younger

“Why did you stab him tho?”

“He called me cheap and then started to give me orders like excuse me??” sighs “Besides there were some pictures there… He deserved it”

nods “Indeed” stops at the traffic light and kisses his boyfriend’s hand “Is the money safe?” Sehun nods “I was scared to lose you”

caresses the older’s cheek “ love you so much, you know that?”

smiles and brings him closer to plant a kiss on his lips “And I love you. It’s you and me babe, forever” says pressing the hands together

“ Til death” they share a short kiss before the lights get back to green and they continue their rute.

  
  
  



End file.
